My Impact
by Punker1899
Summary: Daniel Reel is introduced to the harsh world of Total Nonstop Action.
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of Eric Bischoff's office with a smirk on my face. I was the newest member of TNA's X Division. Eric booked me in a match against Zema Ion for my debut. I suddenly felt arms around my stomach; it was my girlfriend Ashlee Anderson. She was the sister of Ken Anderson, who I was great friends with. "Did you get the contract Daniel?" asked Ashlee. My ring name was Daniel "Highlight" Reel. I combined the names of my best friends, Daniel Wood and Jacob Reel to make it. "I sure did babe." I replied. "THIS IS AMAZING! I'M GONNA TELL KEN!" exclaimed Ashlee with excitement. "No need Ash, overheard ya," Stated Ken as he came out of practically nowhere. "Eric put me in the X Division. I have a match with Zema Ion next week for my debut." I informed them. "Ugh, You deserve better then Zema," said Ashlee with disgust. "Now now Ash, I may be an asshole, but there's no need to make fun of Daniel's opponent," said Ken with the most obvious sarcasm I've ever heard. Ashlee hit Ken in the arm, and they play wrestled. "Well, I'm going to meet some of the guys back. See you guys later." I said leaving. "Wait!" yelled Ashlee. She gave me a huge kiss and said goodbye. I went to the locker room to meet with A.J Styles. I met him through Ken, and he was my only other wrestling friend. I knocked. Samoa Joe answered. "Who are you," he asked with confusion. "My name is Daniel Reel, but you can call me Daniel," I replied, and extended my hand. He just looked and asked me "Why are you here?" "I need to talk to AJ." I answered. He yelled for AJ, and he answered. "Hey man! Sorry about Joe, he can be an asshole to others. Anyways, Ken texted me what happened. Congrats man!" congratulated AJ. "Thank you. Any tips to get me started?" I asked. "Don't piss off Immortal yet. They'll kill you, maybe literally," informed AJ. "Oh crap. Thanks man, catch you later." I thanked him and left. "Hey, new blood!" I turned around, and there was Austin Aries! "Holy crap! Austin Aries! You were my favorite growing up!" Austin smirked and said "Ha, well that's a first." I let the kid in my overtake me, and everything happened so fast. "Austin, can I have your autograph? 'Sure kid." Right when he gave me the picture I had given him to sign, he kicked me in the groin and said, "You think you can take the X Division from me? Well, you're just dead wrong boy." Luckily, Ken found me before Austin could do more damage. "You okay kid?" asked Ken with concern. "I just got kicked in the frickin' balls!" I said in agony. "Ashlee's gonna be worried sick," said Ken. "We can keep this from her, right?" I asked with wonder. "Probably, just lie down in bed all day and be lazy. It's easy; I do it all the time." answered Ken with humor. He could turn the most serious situations into a joke. "I really should be working on my ring skills, but I might as well." I replied back. That was only the beginning of the roller coaster that was Total Nonstop Action.


	2. Chapter 2: My Debut

* Next Week *

….From Raeford North Carolina, he is the newest member of the X Division, Daniel "Highlight" Reel! My theme song, This Is The New Shit by Marilyn Manson came on, and I walked out to a great reception. Apparently, the Impact Zone knew about my indie career. I was wearing black trunks with X's on my knees, and an anti meat sign and an anti religion sign on my shins, because I'm vegetarian, straight edge, and atheist. I was also wearing my Nightmare Before Christmas toboggan that had Jack on it, and my favorite jacket that had X's on the back of it and it was black too. I was intent on being the biggest anti-hero in TNA, so I slapped hands with some of the fans, and jumped into the ring. I took the mic from Christy Hemme and spoke. "Austin Aries, after my match with Zema, your ass is mine." I threw the mic, as the fans cheered even louder than when I entered. "And his opponent, Zema Ion!" He had that arrogant strut, and it made me sick. I was tempted to break his skull with a chair, but I held back my emotions for this match. DING DING DING!

Ion did an arrogant taunt, and I slapped him. Zema knocked me down with a punch, and rebounded off the ropes. I hit a few Japanese Arm Drags on him before hitting a dropkick, sending him out of the ring. I hit an over the top rope suicide dive on him, and threw him back in the ring. I hit him with a slingshot stomp, followed by Aries' Pendulum Elbow. I covered him. One two kickout! I kicked him in the head, and hit a Michinoku Driver on him. I then put him on the top turnbuckle, and hit the Jackhammer off the top rope on him, then I went to the apron, and stole Austin Aries' slingshot corkscrew splash and covered Zema. One two THREE! "Here is your winner, Daniel Highlight Reel!" exclaimed Christy with obvious excitement. Ending my celebration, Austin Aries' theme came on and Austin came out with a mic.

"Nice theme for the kids, huh Daniel," said Austin with sarcasm. "Now, you said my ass was yours? Now you know I'm a busy man, so not tonight, but at Bound For Glory, if you can defeat Kid Kash and Low Ki, I'll give you a title shot," said Austin. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta radio show with Howard Stern tomorrow, and I got to go." said Aries with sickening arrogance. I grabbed a steel chair, and ran after him, but security restrained me until he was out of the building.

As soon as security let me go, I went to the back, and was immediately greeted by Ashlee, AJ and Ken. "Great match sweetie!" yelled Ashlee as she gave me a huge hug. "You got skills kid, nice work," complimented Ken. "Nice skills? Ken, he was PHEMONINAL," said AJ. "Thank you so much guys!" I said with so much excitement. "Wanna go grab some beers with us," asked Ken. "You know I'm straight edge Ken," I replied. "Oh yeah, I never understood that. Well, later gator," said Ken. Ken, AJ, and Ashlee left, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the Motor City Machineguns! "You have a lot of talent Daniel, if you need help with Austin, give us a text." said Chris Sabin. "Yeah, what he said." said Alex. "Thanks guys, you guys are awesome," I complimented. "Only the awesomest!" Alex said. "Well, I gotta get to my locker. See you later." I said. "Later bro," they both said in unison. I had AJ, Ken, Ashlee, Sabin, and Shelley with me against Austin Aries, Zema Ion, Kid Kash and Low Ki. What's the worst that can happen?


	3. Chapter 3: Ashlee

*After Impact Wrestling*

It was 11 PM. I lied down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. This was nothing like my little flings as a kid, I truly loved Ashlee, but how could I tell her? How could I tell her the thing that will change our lives forever? I suddenly heard a knocking on the front door. I answered, and it was Samoa Joe.

Joe: Hey man, you really impressed me tonight. Sorry for being such an asshole last week. I thought you were one of those punks who couldn't wrestle and didn't care. I was clearly wrong.

Me: Don't worry, it's cool. I'd do the same. So are we friends?

Joe: Yeah man. I talked to AJ, and we can teach you a little more tomorrow at 3 PM. Want to try?

Me: Hell yeah, see you there.

Joe left, and I was left with only me and my clouded mind. I watched some Cartoon Network for about 2 hours, then I fell asleep and into my twisted nightmares.

I woke up at about 9 AM. I was always an early riser. I looked to my right, no Ashlee. I got a little worried, so I called her.

Ashlee: Hello?

Me: It's Gavin, everything okay?

Ashlee: Yeah. Ken is drunk still, and me and AJ still have a little alcohol in our system. Care to pick us up?

Me: Sure. Be there in 30 minutes. Love you.

Ashlee: Love you too. Bye

I hated when Ashlee went out to drink. I respected it because she rarely did it, but I was always the designated driver. I got in the Toyota my dad gave me about 3 years ago, and drove to the Impact Zone. I resided in Orlando, so Universal was only a 15 minute drive, and it took a little longer to walk to the Impact Zone. About 20 minutes later, I entered the Zone. I saw the ring, so I stepped in and looked around. Nobody was there, and it made me feel alone and at peace. I saw a shard of glass that was back from yesterday when Abyss mauled Douglas Williams. I picked it up and ran it across my thumb. Of course, it bled. I knew that would be Austin Aries at Turning Point should I win at BFG, and there was of course, more where that came from. I dropped the shard of glass and went backstage. Within minutes, I found Ken Anderson's dressing room. Sure enough, I found Ken knocked out, and AJ and Ashlee playing the Atari.

Me: Ready to go Ashlee?

Ashlee: Yeah. See you AJ. Tell Ken Gavin picked me up.

AJ: Will do.

AJ had his eyes glued to the TV as me and Ashlee left. She grabbed my hand, and I kissed her. I always felt like I was on Cloud Nine when we did that. We got in the Toyota and went to Burger King to get a bite to eat. I got the veggie burger and she got a Whopper. While we were there, a kid who was no more than 8 years old approached me.

Kid: Oh my god, are you Daniel Reel?

Me: Yeah, what can I do for you?

Kid: You're my favorite guy in wrestling! You're even better than John Cena and Randy Orton! Can I have your autograph?

Me: Of course little dude!

I signed his picture of Cena and Orton. His mother looked at me and said two words. Thank you. I almost cried, I loved being a hero to kids. Me and Ashlee soon left, and got back to my house. We laid down in the bed and just cuddled for a while before she asked,

Ashlee: We've been dating for 2 years now. What do you think will happen with us?

Me: I don't know, only the future can tell.

Ashlee: I love you.

I said nothing back. I just looked into her eyes, and gave her the best kiss ever. I looked at the clock, it was 2:15, I had to leave!

Me: I have a practice session with Joe and AJ. See you later babe. Love you.

Ashlee: Love you too.

I gave her a kiss to the cheek and left for the most grueling practice I have ever had.


End file.
